


Guardian of the Tribe 1

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Guardian of the Tribe Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Sentinel Story set in the year of 1893 in Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of the Tribe 1

1893

Chapter 1

Thwack, clank!! Thwack, clank!!

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated along the line, as the railroad workers laid another section of track. The Great Northern Railway was nearing completion of its latest endeavour: The Seattle to Cascade line. 

A team of men worked laboriously, sometimes as long as ten hours a day for a modest wage. They laid down wooden crossbeams and metal rails, hammering in metal spikes to anchor the new tracks. Then they shovelled tonnes of ballast to anchor it all down. 

Jim Ellison raised the hammer and struck the metal spike which disappeared into the ground. It was monotonous hard work, but at least it was work. Jim was glad when the foreman called a halt for the day. The team of railroaders made their way over to that night's temporary camp. The cook would have already been preparing them an evening meal. Jim couldn't complain about the food, it was hot, and there was plenty of it as the bosses knew that if the men didn't restock the calories they lost grafting all day, they would be no good the following day. But taste wise it was always a little bland to Jim and always left him thinking the cook could have done better. 

Jim started to erect the tent for the night.

"Hey, Jamie," Fergus Stewart called as the Scotsman bounded up to him. "Glad that day's over with."

"You say that every day, Fergus," Jim replied good naturedly. 

"Aye lad, that I do. We're making good time, I reckon we'll reach Cascade sooner than planned."

Fergus helped Jim finish erecting the tent they would be sharing that night.

Fergus was Jim's friend and had been ever since Jim had joined the crew. They had hit it off straight away. The forty-five year old, ginger haired Scotsman was jovial and amiable and instantly likeable. He was outgoing, a joker and always had a smile on his face. 

Fergus glanced up at the sky. Sunset was a good hour away yet, but clouds were already building.

"Looks like we could have some rain tonight."

"It rains every night," Jim replied. "It's always raining here."

Jim had never discovered a more disagreeable state than Washington. It was lush and green and it was beautiful, but it always seemed to be wet and dull. Jim couldn't wait for the track to be finished so they could move on to the next job, hopefully somewhere a little warmer and drier.

They ate their meal in silence, each man hungry after their day's work, with only the sound of metal spoons on metal plates sounding in the air. The meal was bland but Jim ate it ravenously as it filled his empty belly. He knew he could have done a better job but he wasn't paid to cook.

When they were full Fergus, Jim and two other railroad workers Stan Bridge and Earl Ellacombe sat round the small fire watching the crackling flames. The fire was getting low and it was going to be a cold night. A lot of the men went straight to bed in the tents as soon as it got dark exhausted after their labour intensive day but also to try to keep warm. Jim and Fergus liked to stay up for a while and watch the night sky and talk. Some nights the sky was clear of clouds and they just sat and looked up at the surreal dome of blackness above them, not speaking just enjoying the quiet. Some nights the sky was full of stars and Jim felt humbled beneath that beauty. Some nights they even saw streaks of purples and greens moving like curtains of colour across the night sky from the north. They didn't know what they were but they were an incredible light show. They were harmless and Jim just enjoyed the quiet beauty of the northern light show. 

This evening, there was a blanket of clouds rolling in and Jim didn't think he would get to see any stars this night. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet as it wasn't even dark. He was tired but he just wanted to enjoy the quiet and solitude, as the other men turned in. He didn't want his life to just revolve around getting up, doing a day's work and then going back to sleep only to repeat the cycle the next day and the next. He wanted something, something more but didn't know what or how to attain it. 

Slowly a hush enveloped everything bar the odd baying coyote or howling wolf in the distance. It was a peace Jim longed for. Often his senses plagued him and he didn't know why. But often his hearing or his sense of smell would be too high, higher than normal, and he found it difficult to be around men who could only bathe occasionally or would laugh loudly and tell each other raucous jokes that caused the recipient to guffaw loudly. They weren't bad men, just uncouth, unrefined ones.

"I'm going to go get some more wood," Fergus announced. "I want to warm me bones before turning in."

"Don't go far," Jim replied his tone laced with concern. Though it wasn't dark yet, he didn't want his friend wandering round the forest in the twilight. 

"I won't, Jaime," Fergus replied not surprised by his friend's concern.

Jim smiled at the name his friend called him. Only Fergus called him Jamie. Jim didn't know why he just always had. Fergus disappeared into the nearby forest. The path the railway was taking had already been cleared in preparation for the tracks all the way to Cascade. The forest lined either side of them, tall spruce and fir trees, reaching up and trying to touch the sky. 

"What was that?" Jim said.

Stan Bridge looked up from his position round the campfire. "What was what?" he replied. "I didn't hear anything."

But Jim's heightened sense of hearing had heard something in the forest. He craned his hearing and knew it was in the direction that Fergus had gone. He heard something again, the definite but muffled voice of a man. Getting to his feet, Jim raced into the forest.

"Fergus!!" he shouted.

"Ja….lp," Jim could hear the odd letters of words but couldn't make out what his friend was shouting.

The sounds of a scuffle could be plainly heard and a man's cries of pain and fear. Jim burst through the trees and saw Fergus in the arms of a huge grizzly bear.

"Dear God!" Jim cried.

The grizzly bear saw the second human appear but he wasn't scared, he was more than a match for any puny human. He just roared loudly in response. 

Fergus was scared for his life, he could feel the bear's claws raking into his flesh; feel the coarse fur on his face as it wrestled with him. He couldn't get out of its clutches. 

"Yeah!!" Jim shouted and waving his arms above his head to try to make himself appear larger than he actually was to the ursine. 

The bear just growled in response as Fergus realised he was going to die.

"Get away from him!" Jim screamed and rushing forward.

He picked up a fallen branch and advanced not knowing what good it would do, but knowing he had to try something. He swung it at the bear but as it struck its thick arm the rotten stick broke on impact; tiny shards of wood flying off in all directions. The bear swatted at the human annoying him and caught him on the back and side as the huge claws bit into his flesh. Jim felt the sting of those claws and felt the force of the bear's power as it tossed him round. He ended up on the floor. But Jim had one diametric goal and that was to help his friend. He quickly got back up again and found another stick. Jim struck the bear with the newer stick, it didn't break and the bear roared in reply. Jim just hoped he wasn't annoying the bear and just making him madder. Jim got in another couple of good hits and the bear let the Scotsman go. He was forgotten by this new annoyance. 

"That's it!" Jim shouted as Fergus crumpled to the ground. Jim took a step back and the bear followed. He led him away from his friend and soon lost the ursine in the darkening woods. Jim could see perfectly in the darkening gloom, something he was actually glad about for once. He was usually alarmed when he could see more than a normal person could, but he didn't have time to reflect this time. His only concern was for his friend.

Jim circled back to his friend. 

"Fergus!!"

Jim gently turned him over. There was quite a bit of blood covering his friend. His shirt and jacket a mass of rips and bloody tears. The Scotsman moaned as Jim moved him and carefully picked him up, cradling him gently. He was still alive. The railroad camp had a doctor of sorts, more a sawbones, and Jim thought, with disgust, that he probably had more medical knowledge than the charlatan sawbones did. He was your last resort if you needed doctoring, but there really wasn't much alternative.

Jim carried his friend to the sawbone's tent and shouted for him. The sawbones staggered out, he'd been drinking. He could smell it on him from six paces back.

Jim was thinking that maybe there was an alternative after all. Jim turned round and went to the supply wagon. That was where his horse was. Lightning was all he had in the world and he had accompanied him across the country. During the day he was tied to the supply wagon and Jim took care of his needs whenever he was able to. The white and grey mare nickered as he approached. Jim lay his friend down and then proceeded to saddle his horse.

"Ellison, just what the hell are you doing?" Isaac Forester, the railroad's foreman asked, as he approached.

"Fergus has been mauled by a bear."

"That's what we got a sawbones for."

"That sawbones has been drinking. I'm taking Fergus to Cascade, we must be pretty close to the place by now. There must be a doctor there."

"What if there isn't?"

"Then I'll treat him myself."

"You're a doctor as well huh," Forrester scoffed with not a little sarcasm.

"More than that sawbones I bet," Jim countered.

"I forbid you to leave," Forrester dictated, putting his hands on his hips for emphasis.

Jim kept his anger in check. Forrester wasn't a bad man, as a foreman he was pretty fair, but he was a jobs worth and he couldn't see past the rules and regulations of his employers.

"I'm taking Fergus to Cascade," Jim replied defiantly as he continued to saddle his horse.

Forrester watched but didn't say anything further.

Jim helped his barely conscious friend into Lightning's saddle and then climbed up behind him. He didn't acknowledge his foreman he just spurred his horse forward in the direction of Cascade.

Fergus' head dipped forward and he bobbed and pitched through Lightning's gait as Jim expertly steered his horse. Jim's eyes compensated automatically for the night all around them. He didn't realise it but he could see almost as good as he could during the day. He was just too focused on avoiding any holes that his horse's legs could go down. Jim just concentrated on getting to Cascade as fast as he could. He kept Lightning at a steady canter. The horse was young and strong and loved to run.

After nearly two hours of solid riding later and Jim could finally see lights ahead. 

"Not far now, Fergus," he said but his friend was now unresponsive and unconscious. 

Jim knew he was still alive, he could hear his heart beating strongly in his chest. Jim wasn't sure what injuries Fergus had or how much blood he had lost, but he knew it was bad. He himself had taken some punishment from the immense beast but his were inconsequential compared to his friend's injuries.

Jim tore into Cascade. He saw a man sat on his porch smoking a pipe and enjoying the evening air and asked for the doctor. He was given directions and soon Jim steered his trusty stead along the waterfront to a two-storey building. He helped his friend dismount and carried him, in his arms, to the front door. A light shone through a window and Jim urgently kicked the door.

A few moments later the door opened and a young man stood there. He was wearing glasses and holding an open book in his hand. He saw a man holding a second bloody man in his arms and immediately ushered them both inside.

"Bring him through here," the man said taking them urgently through to an examination room. 

Jim put his friend down on the examination bed in the middle of the room. The room was clean and smelled of disinfectant. Jim noted how meticulous the medical equipment was laid out. The one wall was festooned with shelving containing all sorts of medical paraphernalia.

"Help me take his clothes off, I need to get to his injuries," the man said.

Jim helped the doctor take off Fergus' blood encrusted clothing.

"Can you hear me, sir?" the doctor asked.

"Mmm," Fergus moaned but didn't speak.

"What's your name"?

"Stew…art," he gasped, but talking took too much energy.

"His name's Fergus Stewart and I'm Jim Ellison."

"Mr Stewart, Mr Ellison, I'm Doctor Sandburg."

Jim studied the doctor as he started to assess his friend's injuries. He was young, in his late twenties, with brown shoulder length, curly hair and intense blue eyes. There was a powerful force radiating off the man, a no nonsense attentiveness that brooked no argument where his patients were concerned. 

Fergus moaned and Jim looked concernedly down at his friend.

"There are some deep lacerations," the doctor stated. "They will need suturing. How did this happen?"

"A bear," Jim replied.

"That explains a lot," the doctor replied deep in thought. "How about you, Mr Ellison?"

"What?" Jim asked realising the doctor had asked him a question.

"I asked if you had any injuries. You have blood on your clothing and what look like tears."

Jim thought for a moment, in the panic of getting Fergus some help, he hadn't forgotten to think about his own injuries. Now that he had stopped to think, he realised he had taken some damage from the bear. 

"Just a few scrapes. I'm fine just concentrate on Fergus."

"Mr Stewart's wounds are stable for the moment. Take off your shirt."

"Doctor, I'm fine really."

"I'm the doctor here," the young man replied firmly. "I'll be the judge of that."

Jim couldn't argue with that. He took off his jacket and then removed his shirt. He was amazed by the size of the tears in his clothing. His vest was covered in blood but he thought that most of it was his friend's.

"You've got some nasty cuts on your back, left side and arm. I need to treat those but they've stopped bleeding. Why don't you rest for a while, whilst I tend to your friend. I'll treat your injuries then."

"Fine, doctor."

Doctor Sandburg covered the injuries with gauze and bandaged them to keep them clean, then he lead his patient to a side room where there were six beds all made up ready.

"Lie on your right side," the doctor said as he helped Jim off with his boots and then helped his patient lie down on the bed.

Now that he was horizontal, Jim suddenly realised how tired he was. The doctor gently covered his patient up with a blanket.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and then moved off to treat the worst injured patient without waiting for an answer.

Jim thought about the doctor as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't trust easily or make friends easily, yet there was something about this doctor that was instantly likeable and trustworthy. Jim realised he felt safe and he trusted him, he didn't know why; he just knew that he did. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wake up, Mr Ellison, I can treat your injuries now."

Jim thought he had only just closed his eyes and he was already being asked to open them again.

"Wha?" Jim asked a little confused as to where he was. "Fergus?!" he started sitting up too quickly and wincing.

"Easy, Mr Ellison," the doctor said at his patient's side. "Don't move too quickly or you might reopen your wounds."

Once he was sat up the pain subsided. "How's Fergus?" Jim asked looking round. He could see his friend lying in another bed. 

"He's fine. I've cleaned and sutured all his injuries. Barring infection he should make a complete recovery. I've given him a sedative so he'll sleep for a while. He'll be pretty sore when he wakes up. Can you walk?"

"I've been walking since I was ten months old," Jim countered.

The doctor smiled but didn't say anything to the comment, as he pulled the blanket away. 

"Come into my treatment room and I'll tend to your injuries."

It now had to be middle of the night but the doctor still looked fresh and wide awake. He led Jim into the next room where he got him to lie down on the treatment table in the middle of the room.

"I've not seen you around town before," the doctor stated.

"No, we're with the railroad," Jim explained.

The doctor stirred a tincture of medicine round in a cup as he walked over to his patient.

"Drink this," he said proffering the cup.

"What is it?"

"A tincture."

"Of what?"

"Laudanum."

"No, thank you."

"It's to deaden the pain. Your back will need stitching. It's either that or chloroform and I didn't think you would want that."

"I don't want either, doctor."

"But it will hurt if you don't take something for the pain."

"I've had worse injuries, doctor, believe me. I have a high tolerance to pain." The doctor didn't look convinced. "I often have reactions to drugs, so I'd rather not."

"Reactions. What sort of reactions?" the doctor asked intrigued.

"Dizziness, rashes, light headedness."

"To what drugs in particular?"

"Not just drugs, all sorts of things."

"I've noticed you've got some red patches on your skin."

The doctor couldn't help but notice some sore red patches and welts, mainly on Jim's back.

"My skin's very sensitive."

"So I see, mmm," the doctor said as he thought about his patient's sensitive skin.

"There's more. I hear and see things more clearly than I should be able to," Jim confessed.

Jim wasn't sure why he was telling this man, this stranger all this, he just knew he could and that it felt good to finally tell someone instead of denying it and pretending it wasn't happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight I heard Fergus in trouble but no one else around me did."

"You mean your hearing is keener than your colleagues. That can happen."

"If I concentrate I can see things over a mile away, really clearly. I can see in the dark like it's daylight."

"That is unusual," the doctor replied a little incredulous. He looked at the man and didn't think he was exaggerating or lying. He looked a man of impeccable integrity and honesty. Maybe he was delusional, but the doctor didn't think so, he seemed so stable and lucid.

"There's an Indian tribe outside of town called the Duwamish, I go there to treat them. They teach me about their medicines. I can treat your rash with a coneflower ointment they told me about. It's very mild and should help with the irritation."

"Thank you, doctor," Jim said gratefully.

"That was a brave thing you did," the doctor added after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Jim replied.

"Fergus told me you threw yourself at the bear. Not many people would do that for a friend. You saved his life."

"I did what I had to. I didn't think about it. I heard Fergus in trouble and I guess I just reacted."

"Fergus would be more than likely dead now if you hadn't 'reacted'."

"It's not a big deal," Jim replied modestly. 

"I think it is to Fergus."

Jim just looked at the doctor but didn't reply. 

Doctor Sandburg cleaned each wound carefully; making sure all traces of dirt was flushed out. Then he stitched the worst cuts and then bandaged everything to keep the wounds clean. The doctor was amazed that his patient barely made a sound as he worked. Then he put some of the coneflower ointment onto the red patches on Jim's skin. 

After he had finished and washed his hands he prepared another draught.

"I want you to take this," the doctor said. Jim looked at him, his blue eyes searching him wondering if he had actually listened to what he had told him earlier. "It's okay. It's a very mild sedative. Just to help you relax so you can get some sleep from the pain. Even with a high pain threshold you will still be feeling sore. I guarantee it won't affect you."

Jim did trust the doctor, even though he didn't know his past medical history, he would know what he was prescribing. Jim downed the liquid without complaint.

"Lean on me," the doctor said as he helped Jim off the examination table and into the next room. Fergus was still fast asleep. Doctor Sandburg helped his patient into bed and covered him up.

"Thank you, Doctor Sandburg," Jim replied gratefully.

"You're welcome, Mr Ellison. My given name's Blair," the doctor said as he turned down the lantern in the room.

"Jim."

"Sleep well, Jim," Blair said as he moved to the door.

The doctor left the room and silence descended, except for the occasional loud breathing from Fergus as he slept on. Jim felt the lassitude from the mild sedative working and he felt drowsy. His wounds were a little painful but more sore than anything else. Jim moved to get into a more comfortable position. The itch from the constant rash he had from his clothes as they chafed his skin was gone.

He smiled to himself as he surrendered to the sedative. As sleep claimed him he thought that maybe Fergus wasn't the only friend he had anymore. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two pale blue eyes blinked open and looked round in confusion. Where was he? He was in a room when he expected to see the inside of a tent. Sunlight was streaming in through a window on his left. Lifting his head he glanced round the room and saw there were other beds and in one of those beds he could see Fergus, his ginger hair all too conspicuously poking out of the top of the blanket he was lying under. Jim couldn't understand why they were here, wherever here was. Jim tried to sit up but his left side hurt and he winced. Then it all came flooding back to him in quick snippets of memory: The bear attacking his friend and riding to Cascade to the doctor. Jim felt his side and felt the bandages there. He felt sore all over but it wasn't too bad. 

He swung his legs out of bed and sat for a few moments to get his equilibrium. He was in his underclothes and he looked round for his outer clothing. They were in a neat pile on the opposite side of the room on a table. He stood, swaying slightly as the room spun, but it only lasted a brief moment. He walked over to his clothes and quickly retrieved them. He went back to his bed and dressed, noting the blood and tears in his shirt and jacket. He had a change of clothes back at the railroad's camp.

Once he was dressed, though putting on his boots had proven the most difficult. Bending down with his ribs bandaged had proven painful but he had managed it. Standing again he moved to the window, relishing the warmth of the sun as it infiltrated the room. Looking out he could see the doctor's house was on the waterfront of Cascade. The sea was a dazzling blue and the clouds had lifted for a change and it looked like it was going to be lovely day. Jim estimated that it was still early. His acute hearing could hear someone moving quietly about in the house and he reasoned it was the doctor. Looking over at his friend he saw that he was still asleep. He unconsciously checked on him with his senses and noted he was just resting, his breathing was deep and regular with no congestion in his lungs, no odour from infection in his wounds and he didn't seem overly warm or cold.

Opening the door Jim went into the next room and recognised the treatment room from the previous night. The sounds of movement were coming from another room off the treatment room.

"Hello," Jim said as he moved towards the sound.

A moment later the door opened and the doctor appeared.

"Jim, you shouldn't be up or dressed," he said as he came into the room. The smell of coffee followed him from the room he had just come from and Jim deemed it was the kitchen.

"I feel fine," Jim replied smiling warmly at the doctor's concern. 

"I'll be the judge of that," the doctor replied his eyebrows rising in mock sternness. "I was just coming to check on you both, but I can't function without a cup of coffee first thing in the morning."

"I know what you mean," Jim replied smiling.

"Come join me."

Jim nodded and followed the doctor into the kitchen. It was small but homely. A small table sat in the centre and Blair indicated for Jim to sit. Blair went to the small stove where a coffee pot sat on top. Using a rag Blair took the pot off and poured his patient a cup.

"Milk?"

"No thank you, it tastes better black."

"I quite agree," the doctor replied as he refilled his cup. He replaced the pot on top of the stove and then took a seat opposite his patient. "I checked on you both about two hours ago and you both were still asleep."

"I only woke up a short time ago," he said. "Fergus is still asleep."

"Fergus is doing very well, no fever or infection that I can detect. I'll recheck both your injuries shortly. How about some breakfast?"

Jim hadn't realised how hungry he was until the doctor mentioned breakfast. Jim nodded and Blair got up again and was soon rustling up bacon and eggs for both of them. Jim's stomach rumbled at the incredible smell that was permeating the room. The doctor cut some fresh bread and put some butter out on the table.

"Help yourself," he said. "The locals mainly pay me in kind for my doctoring and not with money, but I never go hungry," he smiled as he tended to the bacon and eggs.

Jim smothered a piece of crusty bread with butter and took a savouring bite. 

"There's some jam to go with that," and Blair got a jar out of a cupboard. 

Jim couldn't help but smile at the amount of jars that were in the cupboard, there were at least twenty jars of jam. The doctor was obviously too soft when it came to payment and didn't refuse what his patients could pay him, no matter what it was. 

The doctor chatted conversationally as he cooked and Jim realised he was content to just listen to him babbling on.

After the breakfast was consumed Blair told him he had a clean shirt Jim could wear and showed him where he could wash and take care of any other business he needed to. As he did this the doctor went to check on his other patient.

Fergus was awake and though feeling sore he felt better than he had the previous night. Blair checked his wounds and found them healing very well. The doctor was pleased there was still no sign of infection or any fever. He listened to his patient's heart and checked his pulse. He was pleased with his progress as he reapplied the bandages and then cooked him some breakfast. As Fergus was eating Jim came back in. He had put on the clean shirt Blair had found for him, even though it was a little small and a bit tight, it was at least clean and blood free. Blair was pleased with Jim's wounds and reapplied the bandage. Then he applied some more of the soothing coneflower ointment to Jim's rash, which already looked better.

"You look better this morning," Jim said to Fergus.

"I feel better, though I still feel sore."

"You will for a while yet," the doctor said matter of factly. "You need to stay in bed for a few days at least."

"I can't, Doc!" Fergus cried. "If I don't work the railroad won't pay me."

"Your wounds are quite serious, Mr Stewart, if you move you could reopen them and you definitely won't be able to work then. You've also lost a lot of blood and will need to rest before starting work again."

Fergus didn't look convinced but didn't say anything.

"What about me, Doc?" Jim asked.

"Jim, your injuries aren't as serious as Mr Stewarts but you've still got some nasty gashes on your side. I would feel better if you could rest for a few days before starting any strenuous activity again. I don't want you pulling out your stitches."

The doctor could tell that Fergus was already looking tired but also worried.

"You rest now, Mr Stewart, we'll talk more later."

Fergus was already falling asleep as Jim and Blair left the room. Blair took Fergus' plate and cup to the kitchen and washed them. Jim was sat quietly at the kitchen table deep in thought.

"I have some work to do this morning," the doctor said to Jim as he dried the plates and cups. "You should rest as well."

Jim was silent and although he was still feeling tired he didn't think he could sleep just yet. There was too much on his mind. He was thinking about his job on the railroad and how much he hated it. He was also thinking on the future and what he wanted to do with his life.

"I have some books if you feel like reading."

Jim shook his head, his forehead creased in thought; his thoughts were too much in turmoil for him to concentrate on a book.

"Jim, what are you thinking?" Blair asked as he sat down opposite his patient.

"I was thinking about staying here in Cascade."

Blair nodded at his announcement. "Cascade is a good place. I'm not sure about what work is available in town but why don't you stay here with me for as long as you need to or until you find something else. There's plenty of room on the second floor. I only sleep down here when I have a patient I want to keep a check on overnight."

"That's very generous of you, Doctor, I'd appreciate that but are you sure? You don't know me."

"Blair please. I know enough. A man who would put his life in danger to save the life of his friend…well he's a good man and that's all I need to know." Blair said and then cleared his throat as he saw Jim was looking uncomfortable with the praise. "Why don't you rest for a few hours. I have some patient notes to write up and a few patients to visit in town. Later I want to ride out to the railroad site and inform them of yours and Fergus' conditions."

"I'd like to take that ride with you," Jim replied. 

Blair thought about Jim's injuries for a moment, but he also didn't think Jim would take no for an answer. 

"I don't think it's a very good idea but I guess we could take a gentle ride out this afternoon, so it won't jar your injuries."

"Thanks, Blair."

Jim acquiesced then to the fatigue he was feeling and settled down on his bed for a few hours as the doctor did his morning duties.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was early afternoon as Jim and Blair set off on their ride to the railroad. Fergus was sleeping comfortably in the doctor's surgery. Blair had saddled his roan horse Roman and Jim's grey and white mare Lightning. Jim realised that the doctor had also taken care of his horse the previous night, after he had seen to their injuries. He hadn't even mentioned that he had done that, it had been something he had naturally done and not even wanted any thanks for. Jim watched the doctor as they rode in silence for a while. His admiration for the young man growing.

The afternoon was pleasantly warm. It was cloudy now but the sun kept peeking through every now and again and bathing them in warm sunlight. Blair kept the pace deliberately slow, so as not to aggravate or open his patient's wounds. Jim found the horse ride wasn't jarring his injuries and it felt good to be up and about.

"Have you always lived in Cascade?" Jim asked.

"No, I've lived there about 4 years now. I went to medical school in England and then when I graduated I came back to America. I travelled across with some pilgrims when they came west to California. I didn't like it much there so I continued to travel. I came north and ended up here. My predecessor was nearing retirement so I took over his practice."

"Does the old doctor still live in Cascade?"

"No he went to live with his daughter in Sacramento. What about you, Jim, where are you from?"

"The south."

"That's a big area."

"I come from a place near to Georgia."

"You haven't got a Southern accent," Blair observed.

"I lost it years ago."

"You still got family back there?"

"Yes," Jim said his voice full of pain but he didn't elaborate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay, Blair. I haven't been home in a very long time and I don't think I ever will go back again."

"That's sad. Family is very important. My Mom's alive, as far as I know, but I lost touch with her years ago," the doctor's voice was tinged with sorrow.

"That's a shame."

Blair nodded solemnly. "I have an aunt in Boston and I wrote to her when I settled here and gave her my address and to tell my Mom, if she ever contacted her, where I am. That was four years ago now and she still hasn't replied."

"There's always hope," Jim said. 

"There is isn't there," Blair replied brightening a little with hope. "You said earlier you were thinking about staying in Cascade. Do you still mean that?"

"Yes I do," Jim replied. "I'm grateful for your offer of putting me up for a while."

"No trouble at all," Blair replied and then turned in the saddle to look at his friend. "What job are you thinking about looking for in Cascade"?

"Anything really. I worked behind a bar before now and in a livery stable. I've also worked as a cook. I like to cook."

"Really?" Blair said not a little amazed that the tall, imposing man enjoyed working in a kitchen.

"I worked in a hotel once but I had to leave. It was okay, I enjoyed the job, but the owner's wife kept trying to seduce me, it got really embarrassing towards the end."

"Oh," Blair replied grinning. "There's a hotel in Cascade but I don't think they need a cook. You can cook for me though," Blair said. "I often don't have time to cook for myself and just grab something quick."

"I can do that," Jim replied. 

They followed the cleared ground where the railroad was being laid to the site where the workers were labouring. Jim estimated they were already some three miles further north than they had been the previous day. 

Clanking and pounding of metal could be heard as they approached the work area. Blair followed Jim until he stopped and dismounted from his horse. He tied his horse off and Blair followed him. 

"Mr Forrester," Jim said to the railroad's foreman.

"Jim, good to see you. How's Fergus?"

"Doing better," Jim replied.

"That's good," the foreman replied, though his manner was gruff and aloof.

"This is Doctor Sandburg from Cascade, he treated me and Fergus last night."

Blair shook hands with Jim's boss.

"I'm Isaac Forrester, the foreman."

"Nice to meet you. I wanted to tell you personally how your men were doing. As you can see Mr Ellison is doing well. Mr Stewart's injuries are more serious, though he should make a full recovery. He lost a lot of blood and needs rest for a few days before he can even think about doing any strenuous work again."

"That won't get this railroad built," Forrester said dispassionately. "The Great Northern Railway is very specific in its edicts about unfit workers."

"It wasn't Mr Stewart's fault," Blair iterated.

"Unfortunately he wasn't injured on the job so there is no recompense. I will have to let him go."

"You can't do that!" Blair exploded but the foreman ignored him. 

"What about you, Ellison, are you fit to work?" Forrester had not forgiven Jim for riding out with Fergus when he had expressly forbidden it.

"I'm fine but I quit."

"What?! You don't mean that. You're a good worker, Ellison, I'll be sorry to lose you."

Forrester wanted the satisfaction of firing Ellison himself.

"I've made my mind up, I only came back with Doctor Sandburg to tell you in person and collect my back pay. I'll take Fergus' as well."

"We don't usually give another man's wages to someone else. But you're a reliable man, Ellison, so in this case I'll make an exception. I'll sort that out for you, it won't take a minute."

Jim walked over to some of the men as he waited for his pay to be finalised. Blair watched him talking to them. Jim would miss some of the men, they were alright. One of them handed him a bag and he realised his belongings had been gathered together. Another man had Fergus' belonging and Jim took them as well. He then shook hands with the men and went back to Blair.

"Fergus' and my stuff," Jim explained. "Not much to show for your life is it?"

"It'll be different now," Blair replied trying to sound upbeat. "You'll be able to put down roots in Cascade."

Jim nodded and watched the men returning to work. Soon the clanging of metal reverberated as spikes were driven in to hold the rails down. Jim looked at his hands and saw the calluses there from hard work. He wasn't afraid of hard work; it felt right to do this. It was time to move on.

Soon he and Blair were riding back to Cascade. Jim had $198 in his pocket, some clothing and his horse. The railroad was in the past now, now it was time to look to the future.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next morning Jim left early to ride to the silver mine to ask about work. Whilst he was gone, Blair checked his patient and found that Fergus was healing well. The doctor told him that he was well enough to be discharged. Fergus had been thinking whilst he had been laid up about his future. He had decided that he had had enough of working on the move. He had a sister who lived in Denver and planned to go stay with her for a while. Fergus told Blair he was intending to leave soon. Blair knew that Jim would be upset when his friend left.

Blair had had some ideas on how to help his friend and he went about putting them into action whilst Jim was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jim rode into the main area of the silver mine. The sign said 'Sareston Douglas Silver Mine'. There was a log building near to the entrance and two further smaller buildings nearby. The silver mine itself was a large maw in the side of the hill beyond. Jim couldn't see far inside the circular hole that indicated where rock had been blasted and moved by hand in search of the silver metal inside. He didn't like the look or feel of the place and he'd only been there for a few minutes. As he gazed into the entrance tunnel he hated the thought of being underground. The darkness seemed to suck at his eyesight, trying to draw it in and trap it inside into that darkness. He wasn't sure how far underground the tunnels went or what conditions were like, but if they offered him a job, Jim thought he might have to take it. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as his tortured mind was dredging up. He'd never worked in a mine before and had nothing to compare it to; so maybe this mine was okay after all. He kept telling himself that, trying desperately to believe it.

There were no jobs in Cascade so he might have to take a job here if there was one suitable for him or move on. He didn't want to do that. He liked Cascade and he liked Blair. Blair seemed to understand what he was going through with his senses and it was right that a problem shared was a problem halved. He felt more relaxed and at ease than he had for a very long time.

Jim spoke to the silver mine's foreman, a man by the name of Buck Tavandish. He told Jim there could be an opening and that he would have to speak to the manager first. Jim wasn't sure he wanted the job but he left it hanging before riding back to Cascade. Letting destiny take its course.

When he got back to Blair's house, he could hear movement in the basement. He went to the door that led down to the basement from the kitchen. Blair came up immediately on hearing Jim call him. He had some dust and cobwebs clinging to his clothes, as if he'd been tidying up or something down there. Blair was being mysterious about what he was doing in the basement but Jim was a guest in his house so he didn't feel like he could pry. So he let it drop.

"How was the mine?" Blair asked. He decided to tell his friend that Fergus was leaving later.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of working underground at that place," Jim replied truthfully. "But I don't know if I have much choice."

"Well whilst you were at the mine. I had an idea. Come with me."

Jim's curiosity was roused and he followed his friend outside to a building two doors down from the doctor's house. The building was empty. Smiling Blair produced the key and opened the door.

"What is this place?" Jim asked.

"It used to be a restaurant but the owner died and no one wanted to take it on. It's been empty for six months," Blair explained.

Inside was a large room. Tables and chairs had been piled up and covered in old sheets on one side. The floor was covered in dust and there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Motes of dust hung in the air, stirred up by their feet as they walked in.

"I went to the bank this morning and spoke to the manager about renting the building."

"I don't understand," Jim replied.

"Jim, you like cooking, and I've tasted your food. Cascade is crying out for a good restaurant. I thought you could open the restaurant up."

Jim was staring at Blair incredulously, his mind not taking in the words. He could have been speaking Duwamish for all the sense he was making. Jim was totally speechless. 

"Jim, I want to go into business with you. The majority of the stuff's already here. Whilst you were at the mine, I came and had a look around. There's a large kitchen and a lot of the equipment is already still in place. This place doesn't need that much doing to it. A bit of a clean, some TLC and she'll be ready to open."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Think about it as I show you around."

Jim let Blair show him round the building. The kitchen was large with an equally large store room off of it. A large room under the floor made a good cold larder for perishable foods. It was perfect. Jim's mind finally caught up and he saw the potential in the place. There were three rooms upstairs; one he could turn into an office and the other two into bedrooms or extra storage rooms. 

It also meant he would have a job and he didn't need to take a job at the silver mine. He could stay in Cascade and earn his keep. He turned to Blair who was looking immeasurably pleased with himself.

"You could even live here if you wanted to, there's plenty of room upstairs," the doctor said but he had to admit he enjoyed having Jim living at his house.

"Do you want me to move out?" Jim asked wondering if he had overstayed his welcome.

"No," Blair replied straight away. "It's been nice having a roommate. I'd miss you if you left, Jim," and Jim knew Blair was telling the truth. 

"I'd like to keep living with you if you'll have me," Jim replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," and Blair grinned, a weight lifting off of him. "So, what do you think?" Blair asked.

"What do I think? I think it's perfect, Doc."

"I knew it; I knew you'd see the potential too."

"What happens if something goes wrong though?"

"I put the doctor's surgery up as collateral."

"Oh, Blair, I don't know about that. It's too much of a risk."

"Pah!" Blair replied. "I've tasted your cooking, once people start eating here you'll be an instant success and I'll help you out whenever I can."

Jim felt his emotions threatening to break loose. No one had ever done anything so incredible for him before. He was a man of few words and found it difficult to articulate what he felt inside. At the moment he was full of gratitude and totally overwhelmed by his friend's generosity and forethought.

"Th-thank you," he managed to say.

"You're welcome," Blair replied. "So we're partners, then."

"Partners, I like the sound of that," Jim replied.

Jim and Blair shook hands to finalise their business agreement and the hand shake quickly turned into a hug. 

"Thank you, Blair."

Jim looked round again, his mind buzzing at the things he wanted to do and how he wanted to approach the venture. He had never felt so energised and invigorated. He was the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He was finally going to have a permanent home and be doing something he wanted to do and enjoyed doing. And he had Blair to thank for all of it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3

Jim's injuries healed a little more each day and Blair was soon able to remove the stitches. Jim felt content and having a real purpose in his life, he threw himself into the renovations of the restaurant, working from sunup until sundown. Blair helped him as much as he could when he wasn't seeing to his patients. Between them they cleaned, painted, took stock and prepared for reopening.

As Jim dusted the restaurant he sneezed a lot, the dust irritating his sensitive olfactory senses. Blair smiled after listening to another hefty bout of his friend's sneezing.

"Bad case of sternutation you got there, Jim," Blair stated.

"What?" Jim replied as he wiped his running eyes.

"Sneezing, Jim," the doctor replied with a smile.

Jim just shook his head and gave another hearty sneeze. Soon the dust was under control after they had wiped everything down and cleaned vigorously. The restaurant was looking spick and span and was definitely to Jim's satisfaction.

Blair was pretty handy with a hammer and nails and helped Jim repair some broken furniture. Soon the dining room was filled with tables and chairs awaiting their first customers. 

During this time Fergus left. Jim was sad to see his friend leave. He even offered him a job at the restaurant but Fergus wanted to see his sister in Denver. They had always been close and his brush with death had instilled a desire in him to see her again. Jim told him that he could come back any time to the restaurant and he would always have a job waiting for him.

Fergus visited the restaurant to see the work being done and he was impressed.

"It looks good," he said. He turned to his friend, tears in his eyes. "Aye, Jamie lad, you're a good man, I'm going to miss you." Fergus stated as he hugged his friend goodbye. Then the Scotsman turned to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Sandburg, for all your good care."

"You're welcome, Fergus. Have a safe trip," Blair replied. 

The doctor wouldn't take any payment from Jim's friend for his doctor's services or for letting him stay on at his house until he was ready to leave. He knew he would need every penny of his severance pay to start again in Denver. Fergus was overwhelmed by the doctor's kindness. Then Blair left the two friends to say their final goodbyes.

Jim walked Fergus to the stage and waited with him until it was time for him to get onboard and then all too soon the stagecoach was racing out of Cascade. He was going to miss Fergus, they'd been through a lot together over the past few years. But it was a chapter of his life that was over now as the stagecoach disappeared from view out of Cascade, Blair and Cascade were his future now.

When Jim was busy working on the restaurant, Blair was busy on his other project in the basement, which he was keeping a surprise for his friend. He was also working on diagnosing why Jim's senses were so acute. He had done some simple tests and discovered just how far Jim could see, how incredible his sense of smell was, his hearing was the sharpest he'd ever seen, his touch and taste receptors both above any normal persons. Blair sent telegraph wires to some doctor colleagues to see if they had any met any patients with like symptoms. Though the condition wasn't detrimental to Jim's health, and he was perfectly well; it was piquing the scientist in the doctor. 

The restaurant was finished after five days of intense work. Using his pay from the railroad Jim had ordered some supplies, extra table cloths, lanterns, cutlery and crockery and they would take some time to arrive, but in the meantime he could open his restaurant and start getting customers through the doors.

That is if any customers came.

Jim got the newspaper to print some basic posters for him advertising the restaurant and when it would be opening. He also took out an advert in the paper. They put the posters round Cascade. They also told anyone they met and Blair was always sure to mention to his patients about the grand opening of the new restaurant.

Blair could see that Jim was nervous about the opening the next day. After supper Blair decided to show his friend his surprise. So far he had had six replies from his medical peers and no one could shed any light on his friend's heightened senses. Blair was making it up as he went along and he could see how his friend struggled sometimes with extraneous noise or smells. So Blair had a sort of solution, which he hoped would help and he just hoped Jim thought so too. The doctor picked up a lantern and took his friend down into the basement.

"What are we doing down here, Doc?" Jim asked. "You want me to get that sternutation again?"

Blair smiled. "It's a bit dusty sorry; I've been working down here. Sort of a pet project you could say," Blair explained.

"What working on the restaurant not enough for you?" Jim joked.

Blair didn't say anything but took his friend over to a sectioned off corner of the basement, which had created a smaller inner room. Blair opened the door and stepped inside and then Jim followed him inside.

Jim looked round the small room a little apprehensively. The walls, floor and ceiling were all padded. There was a bed and a lantern on the wall. Other than that the room was bare.

"It's a padded cell!" Jim cried, not being able to hide the antipathy from his voice. A little hurt and shocked his friend would create such a room for him. Had he mistaken his friend's understanding of the problem he had been having with his senses so acutely?

"No, no, Jim," Blair admonished. "It's a quiet room. Whenever your senses act up come here. It's soundproof, the material on the bed and walls are feather soft so they won't irritate your skin. The lantern has a subdued light so it won't be too bright for your eyes. My only intention was to help you. I hope you're not offended?"

Jim was speechless. His friend had created this for him to help him. Now that he mentioned it, it was quiet here and that was with the door wide open. 

"I don't know what to say," Jim responded. Overwhelmed by his friend's generosity and caring.

"You don't have to say anything."

Jim felt overwhelmed. "When Fergus left he said that I was a good man. He was wrong, you're the good man. To do this for me...." then Jim choked and up he couldn't speak.

"I just hope it helps you," Blair replied quietly.

"Thank you, Blair, I'm sure it will."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning was dreary and wet. It had started raining sometime during the night and it didn't look like stopping in the foreseeable future. Jim didn't let it put a damper on his day. Today was the first day of the start of his new life. After breakfast, Blair had gone off to do his rounds. Jim went to the restaurant. He was opening at 11 o'clock and wanted to start preparing the first meals. He planned to bake some bread and muffins and then wait and hope for his first customers to walk through the doors.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Chapter 4

Jim, Blair, the sheriff and two deputies arrived at the mine. There was a deathly silence hanging in the air as they entered the site. Men were hanging round the entrance with their heads down, looking dejected and exhausted. The foreman Buck Tavandish was there amongst the men but it didn't look like much was being done to rescue the trapped miners.

The men dismounted from their horses and went over to the group.

"Buck," the sheriff said. "What's the situation?"

"Sheriff Solon, I'm so glad you're here. We've got ten men trapped with no chance of getting to them. It's too risky. There's no way we can get to them," he re-iterated.

"Your man said there had been a cave-in," the sheriff stated.

"Yes, in the main shaft."

"There must be some way to reach the men?" Blair asked, not ready to give up on the trapped men just yet.

"Doctor Sandburg, you're also a mining expert I take it," Tavandish said not a little sarcastically.

"No, of course not, but there are ten men trapped and they might need medical help."

"Don't you think we've already tried everything possible," Tavandish replied emphatically. "I asked the sheriff here...because some local men work in the mine. Families need to be told."

"You can't give up on them yet," Blair knew he wasn't ready to give up on the men yet.

"Don't worry, Doc, we'll do all we can to rescue the men," Jim said to Blair. "Tavandish, have you a map of the mine?" 

"In my office. So you're a mine expert too."

"No, but if I was trapped in that mine I would hope that someone out here was doing everything feasible to get me out."

Tavandish nodded and Jim and Blair followed the foreman to his office. Jim pored over the map memorising every shaft and tunnel.

"The cave-in's here," Tavandish stated pointing to a spot on the map. 

"What about this tunnel," Jim pointed out a tunnel which ran parallel to the other tunnel that contained the cave-in.

"That tunnel isn't used anymore, it's blocked. I've already sent men down to check and they tell me it's impassable."

Jim had a feeling that that tunnel might be the men's only chance. Blair was looking at him with anticipation hoping that he had the answers. That his special senses might be able to detect something the other men couldn't.

"We'll check it out," Jim said and Blair nodded at him in agreement.

"It's a waste of time," Tavandish reiterated.

"It's our time to waste," Jim replied as he and Blair moved quickly from the office.

Blair grabbed his medical supplies and at the mine's entrance they were given hard hats and a lantern each. Silently both men walked into the mine. 

The mine was dank and cold. The air was damp and water dripped everywhere. It ran down the walls and pooled on the floor, making the ground muddy and treacherous underfoot. Their boots squelched as they walked. Blair followed his friend who deftly knew where he was going. They checked the cave-in first but it was solidly blocked with huge boulders. There was no chance of getting the men out that way. Then they followed the disused tunnel until they came to the blocked area. 

Blair remained silent as he let Jim scan the blockage for any signs that they could get through it.

"I can feel an air current," Jim stated as he gazed at the dark lumps of rock.

"I can't feel or see a thing," Blair replied at his left side.

Jim's pupils dilated, nearly totally obscuring the pale blue of his irises. In the darkened tunnel it looked like it was more like twilight to his eyes and not the near darkness they found themselves in.

Jim followed the disturbance he felt in the air to the right hand side near to the roof. He climbed up the debris of boulders and saw a slight opening. He moved some of the smaller rocks aside and a few more clattered down, moved by the disturbance he was creating.

"Watch out, Doc," Jim said as the boulders cascaded to the ground.

"Okay, Jim," Blair replied taking a step back.

Jim continued to move rocks out of the way and the air current increased. After a few minutes Jim glanced into the widening hole and looked through.

"I think we can get through here," he announced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jim replied. "Roof looks stable. It looks a tight squeeze but I'm sure we can get through. I'll go first."

"Be careful, Jim."

"I will," Jim replied and Blair could hear a scraping noise and then a muffled sound. Jim moved rocks aside as he advanced. 

Blair raised his lantern and saw his friend's mud encrusted boots disappear into the hole near the ceiling. The doctor scrambled up the boulders to the hole and shone his lantern into the breach. He couldn't see very far.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Doc." Jim replied. 

"It's about a seven foot crawl. Pass your bag through and then your lantern. I'll grab them and then guide you through."

"Okay," Blair replied doing as he was told.

When the lantern had disappeared through the gap, Blair was suddenly plunged into total darkness. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face and he purposely took deep breaths to keep at bay the hysteria that was very near to the surface. He trusted Jim, but this darkness was all encompassing and not a little frightening. It felt like the darkness was trying to suffocate him.

"Okay, Doc," Jim's voice said from the other side. He was holding up a lantern giving Blair something to focus on. "You'll have to crawl on your belly."

Blair lifted himself up into the gap and started to crawl forward. He crawled with his arms, every now and again feeling a bit of jagged rock sticking out from the side of the crawlspace or from the roof. The doctor focused on the light Jim was holding up, as he guided him telling him to duck his head or watch out for something from the side. It felt like hours, but in reality only a few minutes later, and Blair was on the other side of the obstruction. 

When Blair was on the ground on the other side of the blockage, the first thing he noticed was that his feet were ankle deep in water. He could hear it steadily trickling all around them. 

"Well have to be quick," Jim said, not wanting Blair to be concerned but knowing that the mine was filling up with water from all the rain they'd had recently.

"How far?" Blair asked.

"In about forty feet there's a passageway that links up with the other tunnel. We should be about thirty feet or so from the trapped miners then."

Jim handed Blair his lantern and the two men set off, splashing and squelching along the disused tunnel.

"Stay close," Jim said and Blair had every intention of doing just that. He wasn't sure where he was and was relying on Jim's instincts to lead them safely in and safely back out again.

They found the passageway, which was thankfully still open, and went through into the main passage. They trudged through the water which was now at calf height. They weren't in any imminent danger but it looked like the tunnel would totally flood at some stage in the future.

"I smell blood," Jim suddenly said in the darkness.

Blair was getting fed up of tripping over rocks and other obscured bits of rock on the uneven ground. He knew Jim was sure footed even in the gloomy interior. If the situation wasn't so serious he would ask his friend what he could actually see in the mine. Blair couldn't see much further than the dim light his lantern was casting. 

The tunnel veered to the left and they came round a bend.

"I see something," Jim said.

"What is it, Jim?" Blair couldn't see anything in the all encompassing darkness.

"I see movement. They're alive."

They sloshed through the water with more urgency now that their goal was in sight. 

"Hello!!" Jim said as they increased their pace.

"Hello," replied a male voice in the darkness. "Thank God!"

There were the moans and cries of jubilation of more male voices as they realised rescuers had found them. 

Blair was thinking that Jim had smelled blood so there were definitely some injuries. In the darkness they came upon a group of men huddled together. Jim counted six of them. 

"Is anyone injured?" Jim asked.

"Smith's the worst off," one of the men said. "The rest of us are pretty banged up, a few broken bones but we're okay."

"I'm Doctor Sandburg," Blair said as he immediately started to check each man's condition. 

The majority of them were walking wounded. One man had a broken arm and another cracked ribs. The other three men had some nasty cuts and bruises but they were otherwise fine. The sixth man was another matter. His left arm was wedged under the worst of the cave-in. The arm looked crushed from what Blair could see. He was lying in the water on the floor of the tunnel and he looked cold and in shock.

"How did you get in here?" one of the miners asked Jim.

"We came in through the disused tunnel. We managed to create an opening and squeeze through. It's our only way out," Jim told them. "We were told ten men were trapped," Jim added.

"Four men are under that," the miner said bitterly indicating the rock fall. "They were ahead of us. They couldn't have escaped."

Jim scrutinised the blockage but could detect no life beneath it. 

Blair was checking out his last patient and didn't like what he found. Smith was lying on the floor in the cold water which was now up to his chest. One of the miners was kneeling behind him and cradling him so that his head was kept out of the water. The water was steadily rising and Blair knew the man would drown if they couldn't get him out. He did what he could for the man which wasn't much in the conditions. They had to extricate him and release his trapped arm and they had to do it quickly.

"Jim," the doctor said calling his friend aside.

"We need to get Smith out of here quickly. How do we move that boulder that's pinning his arm?"

"We don't," Jim replied gravely.

"What do you mean? We've got to; he'll drown if we don't!"

"Doc, if we try to move any part of that rockslide the roof will give way."

"But we moved part of that other rock fall to get in here."

"That was different that rock fall was stable. This is, this is entirely different. The boulders are a lot bigger.”

Jim's enhanced eyes were taking in the blockage. There were tons of rock above their heads and who knew how many feet it went into the tunnel beyond. He could hear the miniscule creaks in the ceiling above them, any change in the circumstances of that cave-in and the whole tunnel would fall in on their heads.

"Doc," Jim added soberly. "The man's arm is crushed, even if we did move the boulder the outcome would still be the same."

Jim didn't say in words what he was thinking but Blair knew immediately to what he was inferring. The only recourse was to amputate the man's arm.

"Jim, I can't amputate that man's arm in here! The conditions are not exactly ideal for surgery of any kind. It's dark, wet and hardly sterile."

"It's his only chance."

Blair wiped his hand over his face, suddenly feeling the pressure of what was being asked of him. He was wondering if he could perform the surgery and thinking what he had in his medical bag to accomplish the task. He knew he had everything he needed. But could he do it and under these conditions? He knew he had no choice, time was running out. 

Blair was remembering what he had read about surgeons in the Civil War and how they had amputated limbs proficiently and in mere minutes. They were so proficient at it, through necessity. Often amputating because it was easier than trying to save the limb, time and resources were against them due to the sheer number of casualties constantly arriving from the battlefield. This wasn't the Civil War but time was definitely against them as were the conditions.

Blair nodded to Jim and went back to his patient. He knelt down next to him in the cold water, so he could look him in the eye as he told him the grave diagnosis. 

"Mr Smith," Blair began as he tried to find a way to tell his patient what he had to do to save his life. "We can't move the boulder off of your arm."

"What! You going to leave me here to die?"

"No, there is an alternative," Blair stated.

"What alternative?" the man was bordering on hypothermia from the cold water, let alone the shock of having his arm crushed by a huge piece of rock. 

"I can amputate your arm," the doctor replied matter of factly, trying to remain calm and professional.

"No. No!! You can't do that!" Smith exclaimed starting to panic. "My arm. No! No!!"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way," the doctor replied sadly.

Jim came over and stood next to his friend. 

"Mr Smith," Jim said squatting down. "The water is rising quicker now, we have to get out of here fast and it's a good walk out of here in difficult conditions. We've risked our lives to rescue you. I know it's not easy what the doctor is asking you to consider. But it's either your arm or your life. Which is it to be?"

Blair was a little horrified by his friend's diffidence and his cold tone, but he also knew he was right. There wasn't time to coddle the patient. It was life and death – all of theirs. Jim didn't tell anyone but the creaking in the roof was getting louder and more frequent. The tunnel was going to cave-in, he didn't know when for certain, only that it was definitely going to happen. Jim also knew that Blair wouldn't leave his patient willingly. And time was running out.

Smith was crying softly as he gave his permission to the doctor. Blair immediately began to prepare his medical equipment. 

"Jim, I want you to hold this gauze over Mr Smith's nose and mouth, it's chloroform so don't breathe the fumes yourself. Pour a few drops on every few minutes." Blair instructed as he prepared his scalpel and small medical saw. He was going to cut the arm off just above the elbow.

Blair performed the operation quickly and efficiently. Jim was impressed with the way his friend wielded his scalpel, making deft work of the skin and muscle beneath. The sound of the saw going through bone echoed eerily round the tunnel, making the other miners wince and feel sympathy for their colleague and friend. Then Blair was cutting through the muscle and tissue on the other side of the arm, leaving a flap of skin to form a seal over the wound. Blood was flowing freely and Blair tied off the arm's artery to stop the man bleeding to death. He finished as quickly as he could, knowing he could properly sterilise and dress the wound once they were safely outside. 

He indicated for Jim to remove the chloroform and soon the miner started to come round. Blair prepared some laudanum for his patient as he knew the journey from the mine would be painful and uncomfortable for him if he banged his arm. He bound the injured stump against the man's side to protect it as much as possible.

"He's ready," Blair said to Jim.

Jim nodded and picked Smith up and put him over his shoulder, preparing to carry him out. Smith moaned softly, the dose of laudanum keeping him oblivious to any pain he might feel. The water was now up to their thighs and still rising.

Jim ordered the other miners to follow him and with Blair bringing up the rear they started their trek out of the darkness. It was slow going and tiring wading through water, trying not to trip over unseen boulders and other hazards. Blair and Jim had worked solidly at the restaurant the day before and had only had a few hours' sleep before the situation at the mine had become known to them. Both men were exhausted and were functioning mainly on adrenaline. Jim was sure footed as he retraced their route. Blair was making sure the other miners kept up and none of them were left behind.

Finally they came up to the original rock fall in the derelict tunnel. This wasn't going to be easy to get the injured men through the tiny gap. The man with the injured ribs was going to find it really hard going. Blair gave doses of the laudanum to both injured men. Not enough to make them insensible but enough to help them get through the tight gap. If either of the men got stuck in the tight passage then the rest of them would be trapped with the rising water. 

Smith was barely coherent, the cold, shock and blood loss were all taking their toll on the man. Jim went through the gap first, feet first, and then gradually he dragged Smith through behind him on his back. 

Blair stood in the freezing cold water as one by one the miners crawled through the tunnel with the lantern. The water was up to his waist and he felt the coldness seeping into his bones. He held the lantern above his head. His teeth chattered as he waited for his turn. The doctor could almost hear the darkness calling to him all around him. The doctor in him reasoned he was a little hypothermic himself. He struggled with confusion for a few moments. Why was he so cold? Why was it so dark?

"...air. Blair...!!" Someone was calling his name, it was muffled and distant. "Doc, will you get a move on!!!" It was Jim calling to him. "Don't make me come back there for you!!"

Jim sounded miffed and angry. Tiredly Blair climbed the rock fall to the hole.

"Jim?" even his voice sounded confused.

"Blair, thank God!" Jim shouted. "Are you okay?"

"C…cold," Blair replied, making no move to climb into the passageway.

"We're nearly there, my friend, you've just got to come to me and then we'll be safe."

"Okay, Jim," Blair said but didn't make a move. "It's too dark."

"You have to move your legs."

Legs? What were legs? Blair managed to inch forward. He pushed the lantern ahead of him with his medical bag and climbed into the crawl space. Jim climbed into the tiny passage and pulled the lantern and medical bag through and then held the lantern up to shine into the gap, to light his friend's way. The miners were all waiting with the second lantern below. 

"That's it, keep coming," Jim encouraged as his friend moved incrementally slowly forward.

Finally Blair was within grabbing distance and Jim grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him all the way through. Jim hugged the doctor to him. He was shivering and Jim could feel how cold he was and he helped him down to the floor below. This side of the rock fall was dry, the water not finding a way through yet.

The other miners were all sat on the tunnel floor, huddled together and resting for a few moments. Jim rubbed Blair's legs to get some warmth and circulation back into them. Suddenly he stopped and stood up and turned his head to listen. He could plainly hear a flash flood of water coursing ever closer through the tunnels behind the blockage. 

“We have to get out of here fast!!!" Jim shouted. 

The miners immediately got to their feet and started moving quickly to the exit. Jim picked up Smith and slung him over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Blair to his side and started running fast down the tunnel. He could hear the roar of water behind them, behind the blockage. The rock fall held for a while but it coursed through the passage they had escaped through; creating a cascade of water into the tunnel behind them. The rock fall wasn't any match for the water and it easily smashed the blockage aside. Water and boulders careered down the tunnel towards the escaping men. The floor and walls began to shake, trying to upend them as they desperately sped towards the entrance to the mine and safety.

"Faster!!" Jim shouted as the first wave of the water lapped round their ankles. It quickly rose in height and soon threatened to sweep them off their feet, but Jim could see the entrance ahead.

"We're nearly there. Keep running!!" he shouted, keeping a tight hold of Blair and the miner over his shoulder. He was sure Blair was going to have bruises where he was holding his arm. There was no way he was letting Blair fall over in the miasma swirling round their feet. Jim heard a couple of the miners gasp as debris in the flood bumped into them, but they all kept on their feet and kept on running.

Finally they were out of the mine. Water cascading all round them. Other miners were helping their injured colleagues and someone took Smith from Jim's shoulders.

Jim sucked in huge lungfuls of air as he realised they had made it. Blair was on his knees next to him breathing harshly. 

"You okay, Doc?"

"Yeah...never better," Blair gasped. "Nothing like....a brisk run....to warm you up," he joked between gasps of breath. "You heard the flash flood coming didn't you?"

Jim nodded as the doctor rose to his feet, feeling a little warmer and steadier. Blair was incredulous that Jim had heard it coming. It had given them the extra time they had needed to escape.

"I've got patients to tend to," Blair said looking round to see where the injured miners had been taken to.

"Doc, you need rest yourself," Jim said.

"I can rest when my patients are taken care of. All I need are some dry clothes and I'll be fine."

Jim knew there was no point in arguing with his friend. Jim spoke to the foreman and soon they both had clean, dry clothing and the doctor was busy tending to his patients. As Blair did his doctoring, Jim gave his account of what happened in the mine to the foreman Tavanish. 

Tavanish knew that the mine was finished. There was no way they would ever be able to get it working again. The company would have to look elsewhere and start new mine workings. It was also regrettable that four men were still unaccounted for and it looked like they were buried beneath tonnes of rubble when the cave-in initially happened. The mine would be their tomb for eternity.

Jim went back to the main building which housed the men and which was now a 'hospital'. Blair was busy checking over the injured. He'd finished the amputation on Smith and cleaned and tidied up the flap of skin over the amputation site. He was pleased with the wound considering the conditions where he'd had to perform the surgery; and that barring any complications, the man would make a full recovery. Finally every injury was taken care of, every bone set and all the injured miners were resting comfortably. 

The sun was long up and they've been at the mine for nine hours. Blair couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. Jim could see he was on the borders of exhaustion. He hovered attentively as Blair swayed on his feet slightly.

"Time for the doctor to take a piece of his own medicine I think," Jim said as he steered Blair to a bed.

"I do suddenly feel a little light headed," Blair admitted sitting down on the bed. Before he knew it he was lying down and Jim was covering him up. 

"Sleep, Blair."

"Doctor's orders!" the doctor said smiling but he was already feeling very comfortable and sleep was calling him. He was asleep in moments.

Jim lay on the next bed to his friend and watched him for a few minutes as he drifted further and further into sleep. He had been very impressed with his friend. Not just the professionalism he had showed in the mine; but the fact that he hadn't faltered into going in there in the first place. It had taken guts to go into a mine that had already caved in once, with the prospect of a second cave-in a real possibility. 

A short time ago Jim had felt some slight tremors in the ground. He didn't think anyone else had felt them, but he knew the tunnel where they had been had finally caved in. 

Blair was a rare person, honest, brave and Jim was proud to call him friend.

Finally he too succumbed to his own tiredness and his eyes closed and he slept.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5

Blair woke after only a few hours too concerned for his patients to sleep for longer, but though he was still feeling tired he felt a little better. He immediately checked on his patients, glad they were doing okay. A short while later Jim woke up, he was startled at first to see the empty bed. He soon located his friend checking on the casualties. Jim lay back and closed his eyes as he remembered their rescue of the miners.

Jim opened his eyes when he heard footsteps getting closer.

"Hi, Jim. Sorry did I wake you?" Blair asked as he sank back wearily onto the bed next to his. 

"No, I was already awake. You okay, Blair?" 

"Me, I'm fine, just tired. I've been checking on the patients and they're all doing well. Smith's got no sign of a fever and his wound looks clean. Considering the conditions I had to operate in, he's doing really well."

"I think that has something to do with the doctor. You did good, Sandburg."

Blair smiled as he blushed slightly at his friend's praise.

"One of the miners said there's food available if we want it, but I'm too tired to eat."

"Maybe later," Jim replied as he lay back and closed his eyes. Sleep was what he needed most at the moment.

They both lay down and rested for a few more hours. 

It was afternoon when they both woke again. Blair immediately checked on his patients, but knowing he would have been woken before if there had been any change in their conditions. 

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. 

"I have to get back to Cascade," Jim stated as he walked over to his friend, he needed to get back to his restaurant

"I think I'm going to stay here overnight, the men should be over the worst by then. I can make a visit once a day for a few days. I'm not too worried about the broken bones, they were all clean breaks. They'll heal in their own time. It's Mr Smith who is the most badly injured, I want to check on him for a few more days, though I'm not expecting any complications."

"But it'll put your mind at rest if you do," Jim observed.

"Yeah," Blair replied, glad that his friend understood.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning," Jim stated as he prepared to leave.

"You don't have to; I can make my own way back to Cascade."

"I know you can, I want to. And it'll let Lightning stretch his legs."

"Okay then," Blair smiled "See you tomorrow morning."

Blair watched Jim ride away, hoping that his friend would be okay on his own overnight. If his senses became a problem he wouldn't be there to help him. Though he had his quiet room now, should anything affect him. Blair hoped that that would be enough.

Jim rode back to Cascade and didn't have much time to prepare before the evening clientele started to arrive at the restaurant. He was busy cooking and serving most of the evening. It took his mind off the incident at the mine and what Blair was still coping with. He was missing Blair's help in serving the food, but more than that he was missing his friend. Blair's enthusiasm and love of life was infectious. 

The evening went by quickly as Jim was kept busy until gone 10pm. A couple of his customers had given him the names of some women who might be able to work for him; he planned to talk to them at his earliest opportunity. 

It was nearly 11pm by the time Jim returned to the doctor's house. The hastily written sign Blair had written the day before saying where he was if he was required by anyone in town, was still on the door. Jim left it and went straight up to his room. He was exhausted. He hadn't remembered eating that night but he was too tired to go back down to the kitchen and prepare something. He went straight to bed and sank gratefully into the comfortable bed. He was asleep in seconds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Blair had been kept busy all that day looking after the injured miners. He was still optimistic that they would all be fine after a few days. Smith would take the longest to get better but there was no sign of infection, and he didn't have a temperature. It looked like he was going to be alright.

Blair was wondering how his friend was coping back in Cascade with the restaurant on his own. The doctor had to admit he had enjoyed waiting on tables. It had been something different to do and he had found it a good way to talk to people. He had mentioned to a couple of Jim's customers about coming to see him at his surgery when they had admitted to him a few symptoms. He felt a bit weird drumming up business via his friend's business, but if it turned out it helped people then no harm no foul.

Blair did his rounds of the injured miners and then went back to bed. It was nearly 10 o'clock by his pocket watch. As he closed his eyes he wondered what Jim was doing. He was looking forward to seeing his friend and going back home tomorrow. He realised how empty his house would be now without his friend living there. They had only known each other a couple of weeks and yet Blair couldn't imagine Jim not living there. His presence was an integral part of making his house a home. He hadn't realised how lonely he had become before Jim had arrived in Cascade.

With that notion in his thoughts Blair gently drifted off to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jim and Blair continued their daily routines. Blair continued to ride to the mine every morning to check on his patients. The mine was in the process of being abandoned. The men also leaving until a new mine was established. Jim hired two women to help with the restaurant. Emily Saunders a pretty young girl helped serve and Prudence Rogers a matronly woman helped him cook and also serve when required. Jim had been asked by some of his customers to open for breakfast as well, so in essence he could open all day, every day and have a steady clientele going through his establishment. Blair had been right his restaurant had been what Cascade had needed. He realised how much people wanted to eat out and socialise. The saloon and hotel's restaurant hadn't been enough to satisfy the majority of the inhabitants of Cascade.

Then the railroad reached Cascade and the last spike was ceremoniously laid by the head of the railroad. The railroad workers frequented the saloon and revelry went on into the night. They let off fireworks and were generally rowdy for hours. Jim had worked at his restaurant for most of the day and he was tired. He and Blair had had a late supper and then they had gone to bed. But the rowdiness followed Jim every time he tried to get to sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, he couldn't block out the loud celebrations. Jim's senses were bothering him his hearing too loud, so he went down to his quiet room. Glad of Blair's foresight in building it for him. He lay on the bed in the tiny room and listened to the quiet. He was finally then able to fall into an exhausted sleep. The sound of carousing and revelry so muted he was able to finally block it out.

"I heard you moving about last night," Blair said next morning at breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep; the party was keeping me awake."

"I could have given you something to help you sleep."

Jim shook his head. "I'd rather not rely on drugs. I went down to the quiet room."

"Did it help?" the doctor replied eager to learn if the seclusion and peace helped his friend with his sometimes recalcitrant senses.

"Best night's sleep I've ever had," Jim replied.

Blair grinned, glad his idea had helped.

"Were your senses bothering you last night?"

"A little. I just couldn't block the sound from the saloon and all those people shouting and screaming. I even heard gunfire."

"They were just letting off steam," Blair countered. "The sheriff would have been keeping things under control." Then Blair became thoughtful. "We'll have to see if we can work on that and see if we can get you to tone down and be able to control your senses more, so you're more in control. You still look tired, Jim."

"I'm alright," Jim replied taking a long drink of strong, dark coffee.

"I'm going to the mine this morning for the last time. All the men are moving out and Mr Smith can be moved now. Then I was thinking about riding out to the Duwamish this afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me. It's a lovely day and the change of scenery will do you good."

"There's so much to do at the restaurant."

"Emily and Prudence can handle things for a few hours. You've been working really hard, Jim, you need a breather yourself and I could do with the company."

"Okay," Jim acquiesced. The ride would do him good and Lightning for that matter, his horse was getting lazy at not being ridden so much lately.

"Great," Blair replied, looking forward to getting away from Cascade himself. He loved his time with the Duwamish as they were fascinating people and the ride there and back was very therapeutic and relaxing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6

The Duwamish welcomed Blair and Jim unreservedly. They always received visitors hospitably and graciously. Nothing was too much for someone who wished to speak with them. Whatever they had was offered wholeheartedly to their guests.

Jim had been watching the sky as they had ridden out to the Duwamish's settlement. The sky was blue and a light breeze took some of the heat out of the afternoon. He could feel something in the air. Like a scratch he couldn't find to itch. Something wasn't right but he wasn't sure what.

"Seahawk welcomes us," Blair said as they sat down on plush furs in the longhouse and then they were offered refreshments.

Blair thanked the tribe's chief and Jim watched the two men converse for a few moments. The doctor's vocabulary was pretty good; he could hold a conversation with the man quite well. Then Jim's eyes moved to the open window, something was coming he was sure of it.

"Are you okay, Jim?" he suddenly heard Blair's voice ask. He was momentarily taken aback by hearing English being spoken and that it was directed at him.

"Fine, Doc, just thinking," Jim replied.

"I'm sorry to be speaking in a language you don't understand but Seahawk only speaks a little English and I'm eager to learn their language."

"That's okay. I was wondering if you could teach me some Duwamish."

"Really," and Jim nodded. "I would like that."

"I don't know what sort of student I'd make but I'd like to be able to say hello and simple things to them."

Seahawk spoke then and Blair replied.

"I told Seahawk your wish to speak their language and he is honoured by your request."

Jim looked at the old chief who dipped his head in respect for Jim who smiled back at the stately man.

"I told the chief that you have exceptional eyesight and hearing. He wonders if you would like to go on 'search' with the tribe's hunters one of the days."

"Search?" Jim asked.

"For game."

"They want me to join in their hunting."

"Yes," Blair replied. "It is a great honour and not often bestowed on any visitors, Indian or white. I've been coming here over three years myself and never been asked."

Seahawk spoke again and both men looked at the Indian. Jim waited for Blair to translate.

"He said you are a 'Guardian of the Tribe'," Blair told Jim.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"He said that in the past there was always a Guardian who had an esteemed position in the tribe. He was the one the others deferred to before going out on hunting trips as he always knew where to go for the best hunting. These Guardians could detect changes in the weather, when it would snow or rain. Their senses were always sharp and better than anyone else's' in the Tribe. Seahawk wants to know why you keep looking out of the window."

"Tell him I keep feeling as if something is coming," Jim told Blair.

As the doctor told the chief his words Jim's eyes moved again to the window. There was a breeze coming through the window, it was noticeably blowing over them now. So much so that both Blair and Seahawk also now gazed out of the window.

"Seahawk said that you could feel the change in the air long before anyone else could and that a storm is approaching."

"I felt it on the ride here," Jim stated "but I wasn't sure what it was."

"Wow," the doctor replied and then Blair listened as the chief gave instructions to some of his people. 

Immediately the Duwamish men and women started to move about. Seahawk spoke to Blair again.

"Seahawk says that if you can detect the storm so far away that it must be a bad one."

"We should get back to Cascade then," Jim said.

"We'd never get there in time. It's best we stay here and ride it out. Storms can be really nasty out here."

The anticipated storm arrived quickly. The Duwamish were adept at preparing for all kinds of weather that the ocean or the Cascade mountains threw at them. They soon had the longhouses secured and Jim and Blair's horses were taken to a lean-to out back with the tribe's horses. The Duwamish settled down as the wind howled round the longhouses. The dwelling was suddenly lit up by a fulgent flash of lightning that was so close that it made everything appear white for a second. Jim closed his eyes but even then the flash seemed to burn inside his lids. 

"You okay, Jim?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, that was close," Jim replied as the resultant clash of thunder reverberated around the room.

Jim held his ears from the compression blast as the thunder seemed to echo round his brain. He couldn't tone down the intensity of the sound and his head felt like it was going to split into two. As a doctor Blair knew he had to do something to help his friend's suffering. Jim's quiet room seemed to be the best place for his friend at the moment but that was too far away now that the storm had broke.

Seahawk spoke to Blair who nodded.

"Jim, they have a cellar. It will be dark and quiet and will help you."

Jim nodded as the heavy pitter of rain tinkled on the wooden roof of the longhouse. Within a few moments it changed to a deluge as the storm raged its full fury.

Blair helped Jim down into the cellar taking a lantern with him allowing a little light into the otherwise dark interior. Blair laid some blankets he had brought down with him onto the floor. He helped Jim lie down and then covered him up. 

"Have you a headache, Jim?"

Jim nodded slightly, obviously in a lot of pain. Blair disappeared back upstairs and prepared a draught of willow bark tea. Jim took the tincture grudgingly and then lay back. The doctor then laid a cool cloth on his friend's forehead.

"Any better?" Blair asked.

"A little," Jim replied. His headache was still raging and he could still hear the thunderstorm but in the cellar it sounded a lot more muted and bearable. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try to get some sleep. They'll let us know when the storm is over."

Jim tried to sleep but he couldn't and tossed one way and then the other.

"I can give you something to help you sleep," the doctor offered.

"No, I'd rather not," Jim replied. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

Jim looked at his friend in the gloom. He could see him perfectly even in the cellar's lambent light. There was an aura glowing round his form and he thought that it was probably as a result of his bad headache.

"Teach me some Duwamish, it will take my mind off my headache."

"Okay," Blair replied. "Let's start with the word for blanket."

Jim listened as his friend told him different words in English and then Duwamish. Jim couldn't remember them all but listening to his friend's gentle and familiar voice made the headache recede. Blair watched as his friend eventually drifted to sleep and he finally looked relaxed and pain free.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next thing Blair knew they were at the Duwamish. He was being helped down from the pony and they were going inside the longhouse. They were given warm water to bathe with and Duwamish clothing as their own was patched and cleaned. Jim helped to clean his exhausted friend and he was asleep as soon as he settled onto the sleeping furs in the longhouse. Jim was overawed by how welcome he was, and he could understand Blair being welcomed so easily because he had known them for a number of years. But he was a stranger to them. He knew then he wanted to learn more about these gentle people, not just their language, but also their ways.

They were shown where they could sleep and one of the Duwamish women gave Blair something to drink to ease his irritated chest. Blair asked what was in the tincture, ever the doctor, and was pleased by the medicinal contents.

Jim and Blair spent a week with the Duwamish recovering from their ordeal. Jim learned more of their language every day. They went fishing with the other men and just relaxed and recovered. 

Then it was time to go back to Cascade. They rode Roman and Lightning bare back, their saddles having been destroyed in the fire. It was then that they both realised that they had literally lost everything bar their horses and the clothing on their backs.

Cascade was busy when they got back. Work had already started on rebuilding and the destroyed buildings were steadily being demolished and removed ready to be rebuilt. Jim and Blair picked through the remains of their home to see if there was anything worth salvaging but the fire had been thorough and everything was either black and charred, or smelt so badly Jim's sensitive nose would always smell the slight aroma of smoke on them.

"What should we do?" Jim asked his friend.

"What options do we have?" Blair felt browbeaten, everything was gone. Seeing the blackened shell of his former home now made it all too vivid and real. 

Jim was glad the things he had ordered for the restaurant hadn't arrived before the fire. He had something to start over with once the restaurant was rebuilt.

"We can stay or we can leave and start new somewhere else."

Blair thought for a few moments. "I say stay," he finally said but with strength and determination in his voice. "I like it here. Cascade is my home."

"I like it here too," Jim said feeling a certain fondness for Cascade himself. "Cascade's my home too."

"It's settled then, we stay."

Cascade was their home and they were determined to stay and re-establish their lives. The fire wouldn't destroy their spirit and they would rebuild and once more reclaim what was theirs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

1996

James Ellison started buttoning his shirt when the door opened. He was fed up of hospitals and tests, with no answers forthcoming. He desperately needed help with his senses before he went totally insane. 

The door opened and a confident young man entered wearing a white coat and glasses. Jim looked at the man inquisitively as he seemed familiar and he wondered if he had met him before somewhere. Surely he would have remembered such a vibrant individual. 

Jim's memories flashed to an amber hued prairie with a big black cat watching him, a grey wolf at his side. The cat changed into a kindly looking Indian. Then the scene shifted to a huge fire, it was all around him and he felt terrified as he felt its heat licking at his skin. The scene changed again and the young man was there smiling at him as they both admired a large waterfall. Jim knew that waterfall was near Cascade but he had never been to it and he knew he had never been to it with this man.

He blinked and the unnerving images vanished just as suddenly as they had appeared.

He realised the young man was speaking to him.

"Detective Ellison, I'm Doctor McKay."

"Your name tag says McCoy."

THE END

November 2011

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the 'Breaking Ground' episode and Blair's reference to the Illuminati Masons. Whilst watching that episode my mind wandered and I wondered what Cascade would have been like in 1893 and what Jim and Blair would have been like in that year and the story was born.


End file.
